


<底特律：變人><漢康>Trick or Treat

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 萬聖節安價，整理過的好讀版，玩了一個禮拜終於END了！原噗指引，第一則https://www.plurk.com/p/njqlzn第二則https://www.plurk.com/p/njtrps
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	Trick or Treat

首先，請指定一個AU

**>反轉AU**

※

自仿生人自由革命結束以後，底特律隨著仿生人權法案的建立逐漸擺脫當時兩個種族對立的戰場陰影，成為平權與自由象徵的城市。

又一年的萬聖節即將到來，為了活絡城市氣氛學校配合市政府方針，將帶著孩子們走出校園當一群不給糖就搗蛋的淘氣鬼。

警局也不例外的將應付上門的搗蛋鬼們，這算是一項傳統了，往年萬聖節也歡迎下課的孩子們上門向接待的姊姊們要糖。

負責櫃台的人員自然會配合萬聖節變裝了，康納見過女警們像對待洋娃娃般替接待的ST300打扮一番——例如去年是裝飾亮晶晶翅膀的小仙子，而警探們看個人意願換裝。

然而今年因為學校活動，當天職內勤的警探被規定全都要變裝。

很不幸的，警局有史以來最年輕的副隊長，康納．施特恩是其中一個倒楣鬼。

萬聖節前一晚，康納拿著工作使用的顯示屏窩在沙發，琢磨著自己該用什麼理由填寫假單。

「不准請假，康納。」

突然顯示屏被抽走，康納抬起頭不悅的看著漢克把他才寫一半的假單全部刪除。

「這太丟臉了，我早就過了慶祝萬聖節的年紀。」

「那也不是你請假的理由，康納。與其填寫一份絕對不會通過的假單，不如趕快決定明天到底要做什麼打扮。」

「這……」

康納顯然完全沒有個想法，於是漢克向他建議：

_ >仿生人 >貓 >吸血鬼 _

_ >幽靈 >皮卡丘 >倩女幽魂 _

_ >殭屍 >南瓜人 >巫師 _

**>狼人**

「狼人怎麼樣？」

非常正常的造型，基於這一年對漢克的認識，康納已經摸索出這台安卓雖然表面正經八百，實際上卻有不少惡趣味在。

「噢，挺經典的，那就這個吧。」

還好很普通，康納放下心的接受這個提案，剛剛趴還在擔心漢克會不會提出什麼魔女、貓女之類女裝的建議。

漢克可沒看漏康納因為聽到過於正常的建議時的一愣，他的LED轉了轉，系統給出了兩種裝扮的選擇。

_ >有「特殊玩法」的精緻化妝與配件 _

_ >基於方便行動的簡易打扮 _

「漢克，你在想什麼？你的LED從剛才就一直在運轉。」

漢克決定……

**>基於方便行動的簡易打扮**

「沒什麼。」漢克搖搖頭回答道。

在辦公地方用可遠端調控震動的尾巴跳蛋玩弄伴侶很吸引人，但想到明天還有上門討糖果的小孩，漢克不得不放棄這個誘人的選項。

「那我們最好快點出門，再晚點賣場就要打烊了。」

康納拿過桌上的車鑰匙起身，一身單薄的襯衫便打算走出開著暖氣溫度宜人的家。

「停下，康納。」

「怎麼了？」

聽見漢克喊他，康納疑惑的回頭，看見漢克拿著從臥房拿出來的保暖外套朝他走來。

「路程不怎麼長，應該不用……」

「外面氣溫才攝氏4度，足以讓你得一個不怎麼舒服的感冒。」

漢克半強迫的拉過康納的手臂，緊實的把外套給人類穿上。

車鑰匙被漢克拿過去，康納坐在副駕聽廣播新聞，想到明天的變裝時忽然思路一轉，看向正在開車的漢克。

明天職內勤的人都得變裝，漢克是他的搭檔，理所當然地也職內勤。

「漢克。」

「幹什麼？」

「明天你也是內勤，應該也要配合活動變裝？」

「當然，我想我跟你一樣是個狼人，或者……你有什麼好建議？」

康納給漢克的建議……

**>大灰熊**

「都是狼人感覺有些無趣，灰熊你覺得如何？」康納認真打量了漢克，雖然狼人也很適合（或許也可能很迷人）但他認為有更適合的選擇。「你的體格高大，很符合熊的印象。」

「都行，你說了算。」

漢克倒是沒有抗拒的接受下來，這讓康納彎起嘴角，打趣的回問：「如果我說讓你扮小仙子你也會答應？」

「我會，不過這樣明天就會有兩個小仙子。」漢克眼角瞥見康納疑問的偏頭，倒也不吊胃口。「一個是我，另一個是你。」

「我不是狼人嗎？」

「既然我們是搭檔，變裝也該一致點，要不兩人都是小仙子，要不是對毛茸茸拍檔。」

不知道是哪個詞戳中了康納的笑點，人類呵呵的笑出聲後回道：「好吧，我們當對毛茸茸拍檔。」

賣場還沒有關門，燈火通亮的能看到幾個孩子拉著家長穿梭在糖果零食的貨架，而萬聖節打扮的特賣區也是有好些挑選的人，除了小孩以外也有些成年人。

康納注意到特賣區有個遮遮掩掩的人，看著有些面熟。

那人是誰？

_ >900 _

_ >康納的雙胞胎弟弟60 _

**>愛麗絲**

「愛麗絲？」

「啊，還是被發現了。」躲在一排掛滿萬聖童裝後的愛麗絲偷偷扮了一個鬼臉，撥開衣架露出臉來漾起靦腆的微笑「晚安，施特恩哥哥。」

「很意外能見到妳，愛麗絲，我以為妳跟卡菈會留在加拿大。」

看著愛麗絲有些膽怯的表情，康納便蹲下身與女孩打招呼，即使過去一年這孩子還是對高大的成年人有些陰影。

「卡菈帶著我回來底特律，她說我還是得跟爸爸住，但爸爸不抽菸了，現在我們都很好。」

康納還記得愛麗絲因為家長吸毒而被家暴，在他們家做居家清潔的卡菈帶著她逃離暴力，她們的旅途不怎麼順遂，但最後在仿生人首領卡爾跟他的協力下總算抵達加拿大。

「那麼，你來挑選明天的萬聖節服裝？」

「對……噢不！我本來想明天跟著老師去到警局參觀時再給你驚喜的。」

愛麗絲想起了她泡湯的計畫懊惱的茸拉了腦袋。

康納想安慰愛麗絲，忽然眼前被一雙大掌遮住，完全看不見前方。

「孩子，明天你還是能給他驚喜。去挑一件你最滿意的衣服，明天來嚇嚇這傢伙。」

漢克的聲音在視野被遮擋後格外清晰，很容易聽出低沉的聲線裡也透著些愉悅。

嘈雜的賣場讓康納捕捉不到愛麗絲的動靜，當漢克把手拿開時愛麗絲已經離開了。

「好了，康納。該來找找適合我們的裝扮。」

在康納出聲詢問前漢克很流暢的把正事擺到他們面前，顯然的非常保守與愛麗絲達成的保密協議。

狼人一直是熱門而經典的變裝，一排毛茸茸的假耳朵、絨毛臂套等有非常多的花色，康納挑選了…… 

_ >銀白色的 _

_ >露肚臍跟大腿的 _

_ >帶藍色流光的銀白色全套狼人毛毛大禮包 _

_ >連身棕色狼人裝 _

_ >有毛毛狼耳、胸毛、臂套、尾巴、腿套的組合包 _

**>黑狼套裝**

康納看中了一套黑色的狼人套裝，純黑的色澤在尾端有些反光的泛銀，材質摸著挺順滑的，除了狼耳以外還有臂套、腿套、圍巾等等配件，當然，還有一條蓬鬆的狼尾巴。

「噢，挺適合你的。」

漢克拿過那個狼耳髮箍給康納試戴，尖而厚實的狼耳配著康納一雙溫潤的蜜色眼睛反而讓他更像隻大狗。

捏了捏手裡拿著的狼尾巴，漢克又一次感嘆可惜不能來點有趣的玩法，不過他們還有很多機會可以愉快的享受兩人之間的情趣。

接著兩人在貨架翻找著有沒有熊的造型，動物的打扮雖然有不少，但熊還是裡頭的少數，康納沒有找到理想中的灰色，只有帶些紅的棕色。

「沒有灰色……」

康納有些失望的嘆了氣，猶豫著該不該把手裡唯一的棕熊裝扮放回架上。

漢克要妥協用紅棕色嗎？還是買其他動物造型自己做修改？要買其他動物修改的話要買哪一種？

>買紅棕色的,然後去買灰色的染髮劑,自己加工

**>拿** **大灰狼**

最後漢克拿了套跟康納同款式的狼人套裝，顏色是剛剛康納看很久的灰，毛色的尖兒帶著點黑色的挑染。

「稍微修一下應該就行了。」

「我知道你在自由後擴充了不少家務性模組，但真的……沒問題？」

「當然沒問題，你見我哪次燒了廚房？」

漢克對此相當有自信，但康納有點不放心，最後還是多拿了一套灰色狼人去結帳。

回到家後漢克開始修改配件件，漢克會成功嗎？

**>共10人擲籤，吉>凶，成功。**

康納的擔心是多餘的，HK800的擴充模組總是跟他執行任務一樣完美，他就只是看著漢克用剪刀還有些工具就把尖尖的狼耳修剪成圓弧，裁掉的毛料則不浪費的抽出幾搓沾了黏著劑接在過於平整的剪口。

平時繫著圍裙站在爐台前就已經夠居家了，更別提現在漢克換下模控生命制服後一身便服，做起手工藝的模樣簡直像個主內的家庭主夫，完全不像是個徒手對付十個暴徒還游刃有餘的警用型。

康納被這反差感逗樂，忍不住輕笑出聲，漢克停下手裡的工作挑眉問道：「在想什麼？」

「沒事。」康納搖搖頭往漢克那湊近了些，抬起頭蹭著仿生人略略刺癢的鬍子親吻。

※

隔天兩人走進警局時，在櫃台的ST300換下平時整潔乾淨的制服，換上有惡魔翅膀的男裝，相當的帥氣。

「噢，兩位早安。」

「早安，惡魔很適合你們。」

「謝謝，施特恩副隊長，我們也期待兩位的變裝。」

ST300開心的展示背後的小惡魔翅膀，仿生人自由後ST300們當然不再是被人類女警們圍著打扮的洋娃娃，她們開心的揮別往年沉重又花俏的裝扮，自己選了喜歡的造型。

「閉嘴！拿著那套衣服離我遠點！」

突然一聲大吼從後方辦公區傳來，康納毫無障礙的聽出這聲音來自蓋文．里德，一個處處針對他的同事。

「那小子幹嘛一大早就在鬼吼鬼叫？」

辦公室區持續傳來蓋文的怒罵讓漢克皺眉，額角的LED轉了一圈黃色直接把這股噪音靜音。

「不妨進去看看？我們都覺得挺有趣的。」

ST300們神秘的微笑，一副等著看好戲的模樣，顯然蓋文．里德的聲望在這些ST300裡也是不怎麼受歡迎。

康納不免被提起了些好奇心，走進辦公室就看到蓋文怒氣沖沖的把一件變裝衣服扔給克里斯。

「打死我也不會穿的！」

那件變裝是？

_ >魅魔裝 _

_ >不知道為什麼37年後突然在美國火紅起來的神隱少女的無臉男 _

**>粉紅色充滿蕾絲、荷葉邊跟蝴蝶結緞帶的兔耳魔法少女**

「你把它丟給我也沒用，蓋文。」

克里斯很努力的表持臉部不要抽搐的將那件衣服放回蓋文桌上。

「哈！誰叫你跟李小姐打賭輸了！」

與克里斯不同，班毫不節制的哈哈大笑，樂得無視蓋文送給他的一記中指。

康納總算看清楚被丟在蓋文桌上的衣服長什麼樣子，非常少女的粉紅色、搭配著蝴蝶結緞帶以及蕾絲，裙擺還裝飾著波浪狀的荷葉邊。

這什麼東西？

「那套衣服是最近在小孩很流行的魔法少女卡通女主角，我搜尋到很多相關資料，想看嗎？」

「不了，我沒興趣。」

康納立刻拒絕檢視漢克搜尋出來的結果。

「拜託，願賭服輸，當個男人好嗎？蓋文。」

李提著一個手提式的化妝包還有一頂帶有兔耳的雙馬尾假髮，笑容燦爛的往蓋文逼近。

「拿著那頂鬼假髮離我遠點！」

「別害羞蓋文，今天的你肯定是最受孩子們歡迎的一天，噢早安，傑弗瑞，借用一下聽證室。」

同樣剛進辦公室的傑弗瑞很大方地擺擺手答應，李笑的甜美，手卻不仁慈的緊揪著打算翹班開溜的蓋文走去後面的房間。

克里斯把那套粉紅色小裙子交給李，警局辦公室在蓋文像崩潰黃鼠狼的哀號後恢復和平。

除非是緊急狀況，不然今天內勤的人是不會離開警局跑案子了。

狼人的裝扮非常簡單，康納只要這身便服套上所有毛茸茸的配件就行了，但漢克顯然不是很滿意，拉著康納坐著用可以沾黏在人體上的膠水把套裝附贈的同色絨毛黏在臉頰兩側，看起來更像隻黑狼。

「嗯，雖然看起來還是像狗。」康納看了隨身鏡裡頭的自己評論道，至於漢克……果不其然的非常適合「熊」這個動物。

盯著漢克頭頂上的圓耳朵康納猶豫了一會，還是好奇的伸手去抓幾下，沒反應。

「聽說模控生命配合萬聖節有促銷動物模擬的外接組件。」

「好奇的話之後有時間一起去看看，現在我們該去找傑弗瑞拿要發給小鬼們的糖果了。」

漢克抓下康納在他頭髮上作亂的手，帶他去跟傑弗瑞領糖。

他們能拿到多少糖果呢？

**>7顆**

_ >13顆 _

康納無奈的看著手裡的糖，只有七顆。

傑弗瑞也很無奈，因為大部分的存量都給櫃檯接待的人了，裡頭內勤的人分到的少，而康納跟漢克整裝太久，等他們來拿時早被拿光了。

「聽說耶利哥那邊也會參與活動，就省著點發吧。」

漢克的提醒才讓康納想起來，確實耶利哥也同樣跟學校合作一起體驗過節，不少今天放假的人也會跟著一起同樂。

「不過……你確定他們能吃糖嗎？」

「就算不能吃，也能捐給福利院。」

起始糖果：7顆。接著請骰第一個上門要糖的人是誰？

_ >900 _

_ >60 _

_ >馬庫斯  _

**>盧瑟跟愛麗絲**

最早到警局的果然是來參觀的小學，幾個老師帶領著孩子們走進警局，大聲地向櫃檯接待的仿生人以及幾位女警喊不給糖就搗蛋。

前面的熱鬧就連後頭辦公室都能聽到，喜歡小孩子的班還有克里斯湊熱鬧的也走出辦公室去前檯，外頭的孩子們更是樂得又多要了一次糖。

聽著孩子們熱鬧的聲音，康納頂著狼耳朵跟漢克在辦公室處理文書，他手上的糖果不多，便沒有主動靠過去，再者雖然今天像是種輕鬆的假日，康納身為副隊長還是不能太過放鬆的值勤。

漢克額角的LED轉了幾圈黃色後，起身告訴康納他離開一會。

康納點點頭，看著漢克往前檯走去。

沒想到漢克居然會去湊熱鬧？康納不認為漢克沒事會靠過去，果然沒多久，他引著一個高大的人影進入辦公區，而康納很意外的看到來人。

「盧瑟，沒想到你也來了。」

盧瑟的打扮不是特別顯眼，但太陽穴上貼著兩個像釘針的金屬，配上本來就高大的體格非常有科學怪人的風格。

「嗨，很久沒見了。本來卡爾也會帶耶利哥照顧的YK系列孩子們來的，但馬庫斯還在整理他的吸血鬼裝，所以我先來看看。」

康納想跟盧瑟多聊聊，突然有人在他背後戳了戳，他回頭一看，居然是個小小的白色幽靈。

「哇！不給糖就搗蛋！」

在康納回頭時那個幽靈立刻掀開她的帽兜，愛麗絲的「驚喜」讓康納嚇了一跳。

「愛麗絲，你成功嚇到我了。」

康納完全沒有發現愛麗絲也跟著溜進辦公區，看來是漢克出去接應盧瑟時故意幫著打掩護。

愛麗絲扮成幽靈的白色斗篷非常可愛，帽兜上縫著俏皮的南瓜鬼臉、到處都有色彩繽紛的糖果狀補丁，手工感十足。

「卡菈幫你做的？這身跟你昨天拿的完全不一樣，你也成功驚喜到我了，孩子。」

漢克拿了桌上的三顆糖放進愛麗絲手裡小小的南瓜提籃，也對愛麗絲的打扮表達稱讚。

「爸爸也有幫忙，但他一直戳到手。」愛麗絲戴回帽兜開心的轉了一圈，原本靦腆的個性在節日的渲染下格外的陽光外向。「施特恩哥哥跟漢克是一樣的毛茸茸，很可愛。」

突然熱鬧的前台爆出一陣孩子們的歡呼，吸引了愛麗絲很是好奇地頻頻往外看，盧瑟便帶著愛麗絲走出辦公區。

這聲歡呼只可能是李準備的「特別人物了」，康納與漢克也想看看最後到底是什麼模樣也一起跟著到前台去。

果然，被小孩包圍的是被李帶去整裝好一段時間沒出現的蓋文。

取前五，有超過25的話蓋文就不會出BUG嚇哭小孩

**>擲五骰，共30點**

蓋文覺得這些小孩子的尖叫聲有夠吵，換作平時他早就吼出來了，但李警告他除非想善後一堆大哭的小孩，不然就乖乖閉嘴。

比起面對一堆在哭的小鬼，蓋文寧可現在忍住脾氣當個不會說話的死人。

李的化妝技術很優秀，男性剛硬的五官硬是被化妝柔化非常多，手腳上淡粉的長手套跟長襪把過多的體毛完全藏起來，加上假髮與輕飄飄的小裙子就是完美的女裝，一個板著臉提南瓜籃任人索取糖果的兔耳魔法少女。

「而且你的身高正好又矮，不會被認出來的啦。」

蓋文想起李直接戳在他痛處的話，暗暗的咬牙切齒。

一股帶殺氣的視線從女警們那飄來，蓋文打了寒顫連忙掛起僵硬扭曲的微笑。

愛麗絲被學校交到的朋友拉去一起跟「兔耳魔法使」拿糖果，盧瑟身為老師的一員時刻注意著蓋文，就怕這被同事惡整的男性突然理智線斷裂嚇哭小孩們。

好在最後沒有發生任何狀況，蓋文的「真實身分」也沒有曝光，而學校的警局行程也差不多到時間了，愛麗絲手裡拿著南瓜形狀的棒棒糖向康納揮手道別，跟著學校的大家離開警局。

直到最後一個小孩消失在大門視野範圍後，蓋文氣得扯下假髮，忘記假髮有用小黑夾固定在真髮上下場就是被扯痛的慘叫。

「沒想到那臭小子真沒有暴露。」

「漢克，期待看到同事出糗不是職場應有的風氣。」

「你敢說你就沒有期待？」

漢克挑眉，果然見康納心虛的別過頭，漢克彎起嘴角傾身在康納耳邊小聲說道：「慶幸李是讓蓋文在室內，今天的天氣晴朗有陣風，那件輕飄飄的裙子被吹掀一點點就會真相曝光。」

「這很正常……噢，我明白了。」

康納本不以為意的回應，但想想那件粉紅色荷葉邊裙子就算被吹掀起來也不到走光的程度，但那長度被掀起來，肯定會看到底下的四角褲布料。

「嗤，李小姐還是仁慈的，給蓋文留了最後一道男人的尊嚴。」

漢克不免可惜的搖頭，他本來期待的不是蓋文在一群小孩前出糗，而是被換上「全套」女裝後會像被剃光毛的貓一樣憂鬱。

李帶著蓋文回聽證室換衣服了，漢克跟著康納也回辦公區繼續工作。

現在糖果剩下4顆，接著會遇到誰？

_ >馬庫斯跟60 _

_ >耶利哥F4 _

_ >今天放假的陸軍弟弟900 _

_ >卡爾帶著一票耶利哥小朋友襲來 _

_ >被扮成黑貓氣噗噗隨時想開11槍的60 _

**>克蘿伊和卡姆斯基**

桌上的分機響起後康納立刻接通，本以為是突發案件需要支援，結果是前台通知他說有訪客找他。

「看來我還不能擺脫這身。」

康納撓撓頭頂的耳朵將髮箍挪正，眼光不禁看向已經脫離魔法少女打扮換回原本衣服的蓋文。

「膩了？」

「行動還是不大方便。」邊說康納起身時髮箍又往後垂下了些，他的短髮很難髮箍讓好好的固定在一個位置上。

「剩下的糖發完的話就讓你去換下來。」漢克替他又重新戴回去，安撫的說道。

走出辦公區到前台，ST300指引他們到會客區，還沒走到沙發坐下就有人起身迎接他們。

「好久不見了，康納。以及我的孩子，HK800。」男人看似熱情的歡迎他們，語調裡卻仍帶著輕蔑的傲慢。「上次給HK800調適的管家模組運作的順利嗎？」

「伊利亞？」康納訝異的看著伊利亞身穿的高檔西裝，像是待會要去哪參加什麼商業會議。「只有你一個人？克蘿伊呢？」

「您好，施特恩先生。」

聽到有人呼喚，坐在沙發的藍裙女性立刻起身，面容精緻而沒有過多的情緒表現，額角的LED流暢的運轉著籃圈。

「等等、怎麼回事？」康納一臉古怪的看向克蘿伊，完全無法理解現況。「漢克，克蘿伊是仿生人？」

「……噗，哈哈哈。」

漢克還沒來得及回答，克蘿伊終於忍耐不了笑出聲來，而伊利亞也褪去原本高傲的神情。

「噢，抱歉，我忍不住笑出來了，真想多看一下你慌張的樣子，康納。」克蘿伊抹了眼角笑得太過而溢出點的眼淚，把藏在身後的糖果籃捧到康納面前。「不給糖就搗蛋。」

「你已經搗蛋了，卡姆斯基小姐。」康納無奈的搖搖頭，把兩顆糖投進籃子內。

「身分互換？這想法真不錯。」漢克拂了下巴鬍子評論道。「一時間我甚至沒認出來，以為是妳回模控後造了一個自己的仿生人。」

「謝謝，你們也非常可愛，熊先生跟狼先生……但康納你看起來太溫馴了。」克蘿伊說完後又看向漢克的熊耳朵，眨眨眼後湊近康納在他耳邊悄聲說道：「如果你有興趣的話，模控最近開發了些新的組件，可以讓你們多些『玩法』。」

輕飄飄的女聲帶著暗示讓康納紅了臉躲開，如果那狼尾巴是真的話現在肯定炸毛了。

送走休假跑來警局調戲康納的克蘿伊以及伊利亞，康納現在只剩下兩顆糖了。

接著又會遇到誰？

**>卡爾跟馬庫斯**

午休時康納外出想找點東西填飽肚子，街上到處都是萬聖節裝飾，一些人家門口還擺放了好幾個南瓜燈，但近年來已經不是自己買南瓜回來雕刻，而是直接買現成的塑膠貨避免不知道從哪出沒的羊或者任何動物把南瓜啃得七零八落。

因為活動的關係，人們很大方的變裝走在路上，這讓康納還有漢克省事很多，至少不用為了外出重複徹裝。

康納在鹹派店吃完一份南瓜雞肉派套餐後舔舔嘴角的碎屑，忍不住又多點了兩個炸南瓜甜派。

「胃口不錯是好事，康納。但我得提醒你炸南瓜派有過多的熱量，而你的辦公桌上還有沒吃完的甜甜圈。」

「難得節日，而且秋天不就是要吃南瓜嗎？」康納沒有多在意提醒的給漢克一個wink，絲毫不想放棄手裡熱騰騰又香甜酥脆的南瓜派大口咬下。

漢克伸手抹去康納嘴邊的南瓜甜醬送進自己嘴裡，舌頭上的鑑定系統自動執行分析出熱量與營養成分。

「就別晚上吃不下晚飯。」

「漢克，你這樣就像是……」

「就像是煩人的老爸，對吧？康納。」

馬庫斯坐在輪椅被卡爾推到康納的座位旁，很順暢的把友人還沒說完的話接下去。

「沒錯……噢，午安馬庫斯、卡爾，很意外在這裡見到你們。」

康納沒想到在鹹派店能與馬庫斯以及卡爾巧遇，卡爾就如盧瑟所說的是一套古典氣質的吸血鬼裝，馬庫斯則是身穿全白的襯衫與褲子、到處纏繞著繃帶，不難看出是打扮成木乃伊。

「午安，康納。卡爾剛剛結束仿生孩子的搗蛋遊行最後一站，也就是警局，但午休時段讓我們錯過了，於是卡爾建議我先買點午餐再決定要不要回頭找你們。」

「結果很幸運的，你們找到我們……卡爾，那群小鬼你讓諾絲他們領回去了？」

「是的，漢克。馬庫斯需要定時服藥，我不能耽誤他的用餐時間，而留他獨自一人也相當危險，萬一繃帶纏到輪椅就不好了。」

卡爾有禮的回應漢克的問題，氣質溫和的完全看不出這就是耶利哥的首領、帶領革命的英雄。

「那麼要一起用餐嗎？我的午休還有一段時間。」

「當然沒問題。」

馬庫斯愉快的接受康納的邀約，由服務生調整好位置後入座，一同享用美味的南瓜鹹派以及聊聊雙方的打扮。

「你們的裝扮非常的合適，同樣是動物的造型，看得出是對『搭檔（partner）』。」馬庫斯放下餐具，拿起玻璃杯喝了點水，斟酌一會後開口：「沒出問題的話年底以前種族婚姻法案就會通過，你們考慮結婚嗎？」

「我想，這是當然的。」康納沒有害羞於回答，很堅定的回應。

馬庫斯訝異於康納會這麼快而堅定的回答，但想想他與漢克也經歷過了革命與生死交關，兩人的感情肯定是穩定的，那麼關於結婚必然有所抉擇。

漢克握住了康納的手，同樣堅定的點頭回應：「沒錯，只是一切得等法案通過後再做計畫。」

「能夠理解，漢克。但就領導人的立場來看，你們都是革命的英雄，兩位的結合對兩方種族都有重大的意義，如果確定了婚禮時間，務必讓我們參加。」

午餐時間過得非常愉快，康納剩下的最後兩顆糖果正好與馬庫斯交換，互相道別後回到警局，準備撤裝。

走進洗手間的兩人會發生什麼事？

_ >某方褲子卡住需要另一個來幫脱 _

_ >漢克昨晚網路偷買打算私下跟副隊長玩的「特殊尾巴」就在剛剛到貨已經放在辦公桌上了！ _

_ >康納的替換衣服被蓋文惡作劇弄濕了所以沒有衣服能換，而剛脫下的萬聖節裝扮因為廉價材質已經破裂 _

_ >才剛走進洗手間康納就發現漢克身上黏到不少假毛，直接開始幫漢克清，清著清著漢克的組件就自顧自的啟動了 _

_ >康納小情趣的偷親一口漢克 _

_ >康納在脫衣服時漢克就從後面抱了上去，兩隻鹹仿生手在康納胸腹一陣亂捏亂揉說：我忍很久了，康納 _

**>康納對漢克說「Trick or treat」**

歸功於漢克用特殊化妝用途的澆水，康納將臉上的假毛皮撕下來時沒有感覺到疼痛，看著鏡子裡還頂著狼耳朵的自己，眼角餘光忍不住又瞥向旁邊的漢克。

身為仿生人的漢克只要運用皮膚層就能催生出毛髮並改變顏色來配合裝扮，現在他拿著剪刀側過頭想把過長的頭髮與鬍子修剪掉，卻因為角度關係而有些障礙，幾度撲空後不悅的咋舌。

「我來幫忙吧。」

康納拿過漢克手裡的剪刀，輕巧的扳過仿生人的臉旁，仔細而小心的替愛人打理鬍鬚。

將鬍子修整到原本的長度後剪刀向上移動，漢克自動的閉上眼睛讓康納修剪他的劉海，康納想專心在他的工作上，可是注意力卻一直被漢克的五官吸引。

心臟有種微妙的怦跳感，康納著迷的撫摸漢克鋒利而堅毅的五官，從額角轉著藍圈的LED到眼角、經過臉頰到嘴唇。

像是受到吸引般，康納放下了剪刀雙手環過漢克的後頸，踮起腳尖去親吻那抿著的薄唇。

漢克當然感覺到人類撩撥的輕撫，當嘴唇被吻上來、感受到溫熱濕滑的舌頭時，他立刻搶過主導權，大掌扣著康納的後腦更深入的與那條小舌交纏，調情的仔細品嘗愛人嘴裡殘留的南瓜派甜味，舌尖的鑑定功能偵測到屬於康納的唾液，自動運作的分析數據滿滿的佔據了他的介面。

「嗯……」康納被吻到快要沒氣時才被放開，一個酥麻的吻足以讓他渾身癱軟的趴在漢克頸肩上緩緩喘息。「漢克，萬聖節還沒過。」

「嗯哼？你想做什麼，小狼崽。」

「Trick or treat，Hank。」

康納湊近漢克的耳邊用帶著點情慾的沙啞聲線說道，兩手不安分地從仿生人的手臂輕輕往下滑，摸走了口袋裡卡爾分享給他的糖果。

漢克倒也配合的讓康納把糖果通通拿走，攬著人類的手在腰窩與尾椎處打轉。「我沒有糖果了，康納。」

看著漢克額角的LED閃了兩下黃圈，康納聽到了男廁電動門上鎖的聲音，便更加大膽的撫摸上漢克的胸膛。

「那我只能搗蛋了。」

康納嫵媚的一笑，決定多撩撥幾下。

_ >咬鼻子，捏GG _

**>舔脖頸，啃鎖骨**

康納滿意的咬了漢克的耳垂一口，雙手沒有閒下的解開還圍在脖頸的灰毛圍巾扔在地上，作惡的舌頭從耳垂往下舔舐。

手指靈巧解開襯衫領口的鈕扣，康納又舔又吻的啃咬來到仿生人鼓突的鎖骨，咬著那片突起用力吸吮，他熱衷於這個，漢克為了兩人間更親密的性事有做過很多細微的升級，其中皮膚層模擬就是其中一項，本來不會留下痕跡的表面能被吮出吻痕後，出於某種報復心態康納沉迷於在漢克身上留下與自己身上一樣多的痕跡，品嘗到主權宣示的快感後更是對此愛不釋手。

廁所裡的空氣漸漸悶熱起來，情慾湧動後康納咬著漢克的鎖骨，身體更是緊密的貼合著比自己還高大強壯的身軀，他的下身已經抬頭了，正隨著主人慾求不滿的磨蹭著愛人同樣半勃的部位。

面對這到處亂咬的小狼崽，漢克決定將撫在康納後腰的手摸向……

_ >脖子，再更拉近彼此距離 _

_ >臀肉，享受康納屁股 _

_ >對方褲子裡面 _

**>屁股蛋**

大掌從腰窩來到人類飽滿的臀部，漢克隔著康納的牛仔褲揉捏享受極佳的手感，他的力道很恰好的控制在疼痛與快感之間，讓愛人更按耐不住的扭動著磨蹭他，嘴裡的都顧不得啃咬吻痕的低聲喘息。

那根熱情的小東西已經完全勃起把康納的褲頭頂得緊繃，漢克好心的給他解開褲子，手掌隔著內褲去撫摸正興奮跳動的性器，馬上得到康納顫抖發出的沙啞呻吟。

太舒服了，康納爽得在漢克的手裡挺動，仿生人故意調高了點手心的溫度，那熱燙的大掌包覆著他的性器，粗糙的布料隨著動作上下摩擦愛撫柱身還有陰囊。

撫摸到內褲上一點濕滑，顯然康納已經等不及了，但他們手邊沒有潤滑劑，漢克該……

**>自行分泌(不行的話就先用舌頭幹康**

漢克一把脫下康納的褲子讓他趴在洗手檯，硬得流水的性器接觸微涼空氣冷得一顫，沒忍住就是一小股精水泌了出來，掛在頂端凝成晶瑩的蜜汁。

在那誘人的蜜汁滴落之前，漢克毫不浪費的全部承抹下，愉悅的用舌尖品嚐康納的味道。

康納從鏡子看到漢克的動作，他羞恥的漲紅了臉，臉埋在雙臂裡悶悶的催促。

「別玩了，快點。」

「你知道的，我們沒有能潤滑的東西，而我能分泌可不夠把你的小洞操得大一點。」

漢克在康納耳邊說道，低啞的嗓音把那紅潤的耳尖吹得更紅，疼愛似的咬了一口，他拿了擱置在檯面上的黑色狼尾巴，趁著康納還在當鴕鳥時用那塑料毛皮握住那根勃起，快速的上下套弄。

「噢！等等、別用……！啊啊！」

康納一下驚得抬頭，最敏感的部位被人工毛皮完全包裹住，刺癢的毛料在性器的柱身、連陰囊間的嫰肉都不放過上下撫刷。

不曾有過的觸感摩擦讓康納潰不成軍的呻吟，濕潤的眼睛可憐兮兮地看著鏡子向漢克求饒，可找到新玩法的仿生人不打算收手，套弄柱身的毛尾巴更惡劣的搓揉細嫩的傘頭，根根細毛摳弄著頂端的小孔。

劇烈的快感堆積讓康納很快就哼出綿長的鼻音緊繃著身體抵達高潮，漢克快速的抽開毛尾巴用手承接住射出來的精液，五指像是要把裡頭殘存的也榨出來一樣靈巧的擼動，讓康納射出一股後又顫抖著洩了一點。

「哈啊……哈……」

高潮後的康納渾身癱軟的大口喘息，情慾把他蒸出一身薄汗，就連塌陷的腰窩到屁股都是漂亮的粉紅，漢克揉捏著那肉感挺俏的屁股剝開，將滿手愛人射出來的精液全抹在正收縮著的淺褐色小洞上。

就著濕滑的體液，漢克摁壓緊緻的穴口，手掌延腰窩往上伸入未脫下的衣服內撫摸大片的後背，尤其格外的疼愛那些留在肌膚上的舊傷疤，安撫著人類放鬆身體，一指便擠入收縮著的小洞嘗試擴張。

那些體液勉強只能讓一指進出，康納配合著漢克的動作呼吸放鬆，但即使穴內有些他動情分泌的愛液，仍不足夠擴張。

他還需要其他的潤滑……漢克額角的LED轉了黃圈做了一番考量後抽出被蜜穴緊緊咬著的手指蹲下，雙手把臀肉剝得更開後湊近那少了手指填滿正羞澀收縮的穴口。   
康納看不見漢克在幹什麼，當漢克把手指退出去將他的屁股掰得更開時他都以為漢克就要這樣插進來了，想到漢克勃起後的尺寸康納掙扎著扭腰，擴張都沒做就插肯定進不去。

但一個滑溜柔軟的物體觸碰到他的穴口時康納差點尖叫出聲，那觸感……是漢克的舌頭！

「等等、啊！」

那條精貴的舌頭正不停的戳弄不安張合的小洞，漢克把康納舔得濕濡後重新將手指插入，兩指淺淺抽插後撐開穴口成一條窄縫，嘴巴重新貼上去用舌頭在那嚐到甜頭而鬆軟的蜜穴內抽送，故意用著鬍子刮搔大腿間細嫩的皮膚，惹得康納雙腿顫抖著幾乎要站不住，前面剛射完的性器更是不知羞恥的再次抬頭。

對比穴口被舌頭跟手指無微不至的抽插愛撫，沒被照顧到的深處逐漸越發空虛，想被填滿的麻癢感讓康納擺起腰來，努力的想把漢克的舌頭或者手指含的更深。

雖然做好穴口的擴張，但康納看起來等不住了，這樣插入是不會受傷，漢克該放棄手裡的工作滿足眼前飢渴的愛人嗎？

**>擲5骰，過20點則插入，共計22點**

而要採什麼體位？

_ >翻過來火車便當 _

_ >翻面，拉起一條腿幹 _

_ >野獸式狂野後入 _

_ >一手扶腰一手捧康納的臉讓他看鏡子 _

_ >掰開白花花臀瓣看著收縮小洞慢慢插入 _

**>採用維持背後位將康納整個人抬起來的姿勢**

這根本不需要評估，那小洞收縮吮著他的手指發出誘人的水聲，飢渴的急需更多安撫，漢克抽出手解開自己繃得死緊的褲子，放出已經勃起多時的陰莖頂在不停張合的穴口滑動。

股間的肌膚完全能感覺到漢克勃起時的巨大與熾熱，厚重的龜頭蹭著穴口嫩肉又滑過去，惡劣的來回玩弄幾次後康納被撩得心癢不已，哼著柔軟的鼻音自己用雙手撥開屁股，配合愛人每次故意的擦過、迎合那根巨碩好能早點進入他。

終於身後的仿生人像是玩夠了，好心的對準餓饞的小洞插進去，仔細擴張的穴口很輕易的就把過於粗大的頭部吃進去，討好的吸吮讓漢克額角轉起黃圈，握著康納的窄腰深深插入。

「嗚……嗯……」

只有粗略開拓的腸道深處更能鮮明的感受到被粗大的陰莖撐開時的飽脹感，這種被填滿、被愛人佔有的充實感讓康納埋頭在雙手裡喘息，敏感的腸肉被一寸寸的輾壓，就連那根仿生陰莖上擬真的青筋鼓動都能激起酥麻的電流。

已經被好好開發過的愛人輕而易舉的就把巨碩的肉棒吞入，漢克緩緩抽插幾下從康納仍興奮挺翹的性器撫摸到後面被他撐得沒一絲皺褶的蜜穴，掐著肉感的屁股朝一個角度用力挺進去，龜頭輾過前列腺軟肉時身下的人類劇烈一顫，腸肉甜蜜的收緊著泌出更多愛液，一聲可口的驚喘被雙臂摀得緊實。

漢克對準那塊軟肉迅猛的進攻，顛得康納踮著腳才能夠迎合他的動作，從陰莖分泌的潤滑劑把濕熱的穴肉弄得更加淫靡，混合著人類自己的淫水攪成濁白的蜜汁沿著屁股與大腿滴落在廁所的瓷磚地板上。

肉體拍打伴隨的咕啾水聲充斥在兩人耳邊，康納爽得幾乎無法忍住不喊出呻吟來，只得靠死死埋在雙臂中才能掩蓋他沙啞壓抑的叫床聲，就怕喊得太過高昂被任何外頭路過的人發現。

漢克當然發現康納的這點小聰明，一股捉弄的念頭在他的數據流竄，於是彎起嘴角，雙手滑到康納的大腿，彎腰直接將康納托起。

康納被突然的懸空嚇了一跳，身體緊張的緊緊一夾硬是把漢克夾出聲低喘，仿生人的手掐著他的膝窩又是用力的挺腰，陰莖研著前列腺滑入深處的腸壁讓他驚叫出聲。

「這樣好多了，我想聽你叫出來，康納。」

漢克輕咬康納的耳朵低聲說道，親吻人類側臉的汗珠後再次快速凶狠的操幹那已經完全被操開的蜜穴。

「不、啊！別用、這種姿勢……哈啊！」

康納不停的搖頭求饒，這種像是給小孩把尿的姿勢太過羞恥，他明白漢克絕對抱得動不會摔了他，可懸空的緊張感仍讓他不安的繃緊著身體，連同更夾緊了在後穴裡狠狠衝刺的肉棒，擦出更多快感堆積在小腹，偏偏那根粗壯的陰莖彷彿是故意一般，胡亂的頂著他的前列腺又或者深處的腸壁，高高低低的呻吟壓抑不住的全喊了出來。

這樣的姿勢確實不怎麼好控制角度，但漢克像發現了新的玩法，利用自己的體格優勢一手托住康納的兩腿，空出一手伸去前方解開人類襯衫的釦子，揉捏挺翹多時卻沒有得到愛撫的乳尖。

「看看你，康納。做愛時的模樣真的美極了。」

漢克的聲音引導康納抬起眼睛，看到了鏡子裡的自己就跟個小孩子一樣被漢克托在懷裡，腿間硬挺的性器顫慄地抖動，就連吸附汗水半透明的襯衫都能看見自己興奮立挺的乳頭，隨著大掌揉捏胸膛更加艷紅，仿生人厚重的卵囊啪啪的拍打他嫩紅的屁股，穴裡盛不住的蜜汁一滴又一滴地流下。

泛著潮紅、動情淫蕩的肉體，更別提他一臉迷醉的享受、沉浸在與愛人交媾的情慾之中，淚水粼粼中康納看到兩人還戴著變裝的耳朵裝飾，只覺得自己真的是落入熊口中小狼崽了。

漢克咬著康納的後頸，在性感的痣上吸吮出新的吻痕，品嘗懷裡美味的獵物挺動著腰搗弄滿是淫汁的前列腺，前高潮中的康納無法克制的溢出淚水，他被仿生人操得腦袋裡全是快感炸出來的煙花，直到身後的仿生人掐著他的腿根深深頂開腸腔皺褶進入結腸時，他甚至不知道自己叫了什麼，腳趾蜷曲緊繃著身體來到高潮，性器沒有被撫弄下被操得射出更多的精水，一股又一股的全濺在鏡子上。

高潮中抽搐痙攣的肉穴吸走了漢克最後一點控制力，額角黃圈不停轉動，他滾動著幾聲色情的低喘在不停吸著他的腸肉內又狠狠抽插了數十下，熱燙的仿生精液全射進被他操開的腸腔，把康納的肚子澆灌得滿滿。

直到陰莖完全疲軟下來，漢克才退出康納仍在收縮的蜜穴，帶出的黏稠液體像是失禁般不停的從操得紅腫的穴口流出來，康納還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，在他的懷裡輕輕顫抖。

**>取5籤，吉大於凶則兩人有乾淨的衣服穿，最終凶>吉**

廁所的抽風機運轉的聲音沖散兩人之間情潮熾熱的空氣，雙腳重新回到地面的康納腿痠得站得不大穩，漢克讓他撐著洗手檯，從壁掛的紙巾盒抽了好幾張面紙給康納簡單的擦拭。

他們做的有些過頭了，被隨意棄置在地上的配件衣服都沾了好些令人臉紅的水漬，漢克撿起康納的褲子，那些黏滑味乾的液體帶著腥羶的味道淡淡飄在鼻間。

康納紅著臉把射在鏡子上的精液用清水擦乾淨，他的襯衫也被汗水浸得半濕，略略透著底下還嫩紅的皮膚，光裸的屁股羞澀的夾緊著，就怕那些沒辦法仔細清出來的仿生精液又流了滿腿都是。

「這樣根本不能穿了，你打算怎麼出去？」

比起康納的慘況，漢克身上頂多只是凌亂了點，沒有特別明顯的污痕，康納雖然也苦惱等等要怎麼走出廁所，但他還是很享受這場性愛。

「我的置物櫃應該還有放一套備用的警員制服……」

「也或許我們可以翹班回家，反正我們的工作都結束了。」

漢克摟著康納提出一個建議後吻了那雙潤紅的唇，綿長柔情的交纏讓康納享受的閉上眼，享受片刻溫存的餘韻後蹭蹭漢克的鬍子。

「我們可以洗個澡，在床上或者沙發上好好溫存……」

漢克的建議非常誘人，一場熱辣的性事後康納累得也不怎麼想繼續待在辦公室，可一股本能的責任感卻又告訴他不應該隨意翹班。

兩個想法在腦中拉距，康納有些難以抉擇。

**>穿備用警制服繼續上班**

_ >翹班回家 _

「這聽起來很吸引人，但我們不應該隨意翹班。」

最終還是責任心在康納的腦子裡勝出，他搖搖頭拒絕了漢克的提議，討好的吻了漢克的臉頰，將還掛在頭髮上的動物髮箍摘下來。

「幫我去置物櫃拿我的警制服？」

「難不成讓你光著屁股走出去？給我去單間待著。」

漢克拍了康納的屁股，把他們撤下的所有變妝配件與那條穿不了的褲子交給他。

解鎖男廁的門，漢克稀鬆平常的走出去，像是剛才鎖上門占用男廁跟戀人做愛的不是他一樣淡定。

運氣不錯的留內勤的警探們沒有這時間突然想上廁所或者有事找他們，漢克很快抵達休息室找到康納的置物櫃，電子鎖顯示為上鎖狀態。

這很正常，漢克知道康納非常注重個人隱私，就算只是辦公桌也會在離開時把抽屜鎖好。

這下可好了，他可沒有康納置物櫃的密碼。額角的LED轉了幾圈，漢克決定……

_ >嘗試駭入 _

_ >回去問康納 _

_ >直接輸入自己的生日 _

**>輸入自己的編號**

雖然有能力可以直接駭入破解，但那屬於入侵性的攻擊方式，很容易驚動到警局的保安系統，漢克一點也不想在自己的系統接到來自自己駭入破解時的警報。

最開始漢克嘗試幾組可能的密碼，例如康納的生日、聖伯納犬的名字、喜歡的幾張唱片名稱、甚至是去年為了進入證物室康納給他的「密碼」——也就是password（請輸入密碼還真的是密碼，那時漢克也搞不懂這是什麼施特恩式冷笑話）……沒有一個是對的。

區區一個置物櫃密碼比證物室的冷笑話密碼還要困難？漢克皺眉又重新推算康納可能會使用的密碼，正好碰巧的看見電子板底部有小小的提示訊息。

_ 上次更新：2039.02 _

更新密碼不是什麼少見的事情，但漢克卻在意這是康納與他相遇、在一起之後才變更設定的。

靈光一閃後漢克嘗試輸入其他密碼，例如，他的編號。

密碼正確的綠光閃爍幾下後置物櫃的門鎖自動打開，漢克無奈的搖搖頭，一種溫暖而喜悅的數據讓他嘴角都忍不住柔軟的笑起來。

置物櫃裡沒有太多雜物，但確實有一套康納還沒升上副隊長前的警用制服，漢克拿出制服將置物櫃重新關上，原路返回男廁。

打開男廁的門，漢克的音頻接收器捕捉到點聲響。

_ >很明顯是康納在愛撫自己的聲音 _

_ >康納在挖穴中精液 _

**>康納在快樂的哼歌**

高高低低的音調，漢克聽著很快檢索出這是首藍調，在康納的撥放器上有高達84%的播放率。

顯然這小子心情好的不怕被人發現的在哼歌，漢克敲敲康納在的單間門，裡頭的人類很快替他打開門鎖。

「比我預期的還要快。」

「當然，難不成我要讓你光著屁股等到著涼？」

漢克也擠進單間後把門關上，將手裡的制服交給正翹腿坐在馬桶蓋的康納，看來是趁他離開時有自己再把屁股裡的精液清理過。

預建功能很容易運算出康納是如何用手在腿間動作，纖瘦的手指在被他操得紅腫鬆軟的蜜穴裡進出，把那些射得太裡面的仿生精液摳挖出來，或許還會紅著臉難耐的皺眉，忍著不要發出什麼過於曖昧的哼聲。

額角閃了一下黃圈，漢克很快將那些過於香豔的推算畫面拋出處理器外。

「密碼不錯，至少比你的冷笑話有品味多了。」

「這是在變相讚美自己嗎？漢克。但我很高興你喜歡我新設定的密碼。」

康納俏皮的給漢克一個wink後起身，他身上汗濕的襯衫已經乾的差不多了，抬腿把幸運沒受到波及的內褲穿回去、套上布料硬挺的警褲。

至少康納是能走出去的模樣了。漢克把康納手裡一堆被他們弄髒的衣物配件全塞進不透光的塑膠提袋裡，打算等等先把這戴丟回車上。

距離下班還有段時間，康納跟漢克繼續在辦公室工作，他們該處裡的文書都已經結束了，乾脆花點時間去幫幫不小心太過沉浸在過節氣氛而進度落後的班。

康納本想只是件褲子而已，應該不會被人發現，然而還是有眼尖的同事發現了。

這人是誰呢？

_ >900 _

**>福勒隊長**

_ >克里斯 _

_ >蓋文 _

_ >60 _

_ >班 _

_ >ST300 _

辦公桌的桌機響起來時康納很快的接聽，得知是傑弗瑞叫他跟漢克進去隊長辦公室。

本來以為會是突發案件要分派給他們，沒想到一進門康納就看到傑弗瑞一臉複雜的模樣，眼光看向他明顯替換過的褲子。

哇喔，這下麻煩了。康納眼角瞥向漢克，仿生人的表情還是如往常一般，但額角的LED運轉速度明顯的增快了。

「施特恩副隊長。」傑弗瑞很罕見地喊了康納的職稱。「是不是該解釋你的褲子是怎麼回事？跟剛才保安室發現男廁無故上鎖有什麼關聯？」

康納的腦子飛快的思考起來，他跟漢克是伴侶已經是警局所知，但這不代表他們可以隨意在上班時段占用廁所做愛，這種嚴重敗壞風氣的行為可能會招來懲戒紀錄跟不下10頁的悔過書。

噢，這不是康納後悔了跟漢克在廁所享受場性愛，也享受這種可能被發現以及不小心敗露的危機感，但他一點也不想下班還得留下來寫悔過書。

漢克也知道康納在想什麼，於是也跟著思考，在這只有3秒的思考空間內兩人能不能想到藉口渡過這關呢？

**>取5個硬幣，P>I則有想到藉口解釋，最終I>P**

「看來你是回答不出來了。我能明白你這年紀想追求點刺激也不是很想刁難你，康納。我可以不記你過，但悔過書一定要寫。」

傑弗瑞一臉沒輒的搖搖頭的下達最後的判決，沒有記過倒是讓康納鬆了一口氣。

「15頁關於占用公共區域的悔過書，兩個都是！」傑弗瑞惡狠狠的瞪了漢克一眼，像是認定是這台安卓帶壞年輕人。「下班前給我交到我的桌上來。」

其實傑弗瑞對他們很仁慈了，不但沒有說破他們、也非常慷慨指稱是「占用公共區域」，這給了兩人非常大的便利可以胡謅出個不會丟臉成全局笑柄的悔過書。

**>擲10個骰，點數有過50則順利下班，最終58點**

康納盤算著該怎麼寫出15頁的悔過書，走出門卻看到個討人厭的傢伙。

「看看我們最優秀的副隊長，跟安卓男友調情到直接在廁所搞起來？真不知道局裡的人知道會怎麼想。」

蓋文不懷好意的隨意揣測讓康納皺眉，他現在可沒有太多時間能跟這死纏爛打的傢伙鬥智鬥勇。

「你為何不回去你的位置上？里德警探。或許你還能用容量所剩不多的腦袋擔心今天上傳的警局花絮有沒有人氣最高的兔耳魔法使。」漢克擋在康納前方，彎起看好戲的嘴角繼續嘲諷。「這次花絮的上傳工作似乎在我們手中。」

「你們敢放上一張照片試試看！」

果不其然蓋文立刻惡狠狠的警告，康納倒也順著漢克的話接下去：「當然，我們也可以給彼此點方便，蓋文。」

好在這番威脅非常有用，蓋文碎罵幾句難聽的髒話便老實的回到自己的辦公桌，而康納也得以鬆一口氣不用擔心那傢伙到處散播謠言。

最後一點時間兩人沒有碰到任何打擾或者意外，很順利的完成悔過書交出去，準時離開辦公室下班。

結束一天工作的康納回到家立刻去浴室洗了個澡，而漢克則處理起那袋配件跟髒褲子。

等康納走出浴室時聽到了隆隆作響的洗衣機運作聲，鼻子能聞到來自廚房的食物飄香——是奶油燉菜以及烤麵包的香氣。

兩人做在餐桌，康納享用著奶油燉菜以及應景的亡者麵包，看著漢克默默喝藍血的半瞼的雙眸，舔舔嘴角的奶湯後開口。

「漢克，雖然下午我問過了，但現在我再問一次……Trick or treat？」

「你今天搗蛋的不夠多嗎？貪心的小狼崽。」

漢克玩味的勾起微笑，他當然知道康納在索要屬於他的糖果。

漢克替康納準備的是什麼呢？

_ >伯爵茶蛋糕 _

**>棒棒糖**

康納從漢克手裡拿到一根棒棒糖，很孩子氣的包裝，上頭還有大大的蝴蝶結。

「真沒想到，挺正常的。」

手指捏著蝴蝶結抽出絲帶解開，康納很容易的拆掉包裝，透明圓形的糖果裡有像是漩渦的奶白色夾心，很像好幾年前流行過的行星糖。

漢克看著康納就像是有了糖就不吃飯的小孩子把正餐擱置在一旁，把那根糖果含進嘴裡，也不知道是有意還是無意，嘴唇微起間漢克能看到嫩紅的舌尖正在舔食糖果的表面，彷彿是某種暗示。

「或者其實是另有所指？」

人類洗過澡溫熱的腳背蹭著他的小腿，漢克一秒判定了康納就是故意的。

漢克本來的用意確實是想用這種引人遐想的性暗示來鬧鬧他的人類伴侶，但在警局一次性愛後漢克認為康納今天不適合繼續參與更多劇烈的性事，便搖搖頭否定。

「只是正好店裡剩下這類型的。」

「好吧……噢！」

康納含著糖果回應，卻不小因咬碎了這顆格外脆弱的硬糖，裡頭奶白的夾心餡全溢了出來，沾在淺色的嘴唇上滴落下來。

就像是他含的不是糖果而是其他些什麼……漢克額角的LED飆了一次紅圈，起身收走了康納留在餐桌上的晚餐。

「漢克？」

「Trick or treat，Con。」

漢克傾身在康納耳邊低語，沙啞性感的聲線猶如擦過大提琴弦的共鳴震動著耳鼓，令康納細細的一陣顫抖。

「Treat。」

康納把嘴唇上的夾心餡全舔進嘴裡，故意的將手裡棍棒上還剩下的半個糖殼塞進漢克嘴裡。

把嘴裡的糖咬碎，漢克捏著那根糖果棍子連同腦子裡對康納身體的顧忌一起扔進垃圾桶，打橫抱起故意撩撥他的人類走進臥房。

在萬聖節的最後一點點時間，是時候該換漢克品嘗屬於他的美味甜食了。


End file.
